


Let Us Make Haste

by enemytosleep



Category: FMA - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Way with Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling seeks to take advantage of the Elric's empty hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Make Haste

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrus_taste**](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/) #2- Lime Table - _I'm the King/Queen of the Sheets_  
> 

Ling sat quietly on the hotel bed with his arms tucked into his sleeves and his legs neatly crossed. The room was dead silent, the armored boy and the Amestrian girl having left not long before. She had been upset by his words, which was troubling, but only slightly so. There were much bigger things to worry over after all; he was a prince and an heir to the throne. His country's future and the state of his clan rested with him, and he must do what was necessary to ensure their well-being. He couldn't jeopardize all of that for a pretty blonde, even one as pretty as she.

They did have a fair point though. There would be things he could not do without a human body that he had taken for granted until now. Things like eating - and he did enjoy the act very much - sleeping, the basest of sensations...but without his human frailties he would be capable of so much more. Perhaps it was best to enjoy some of his human traits before he would no longer be able to. There was no time like the present.

"Ran Fan, my hold on the throne is tenuous in this state. I will need to abandon this body very soon in order to secure my reign."

"But Master, you are not King yet. We have still not found the way for you to gain immortality."

"That is true; we have only begun to understand such secrets. However," he paused, sliding over toward her, "I am King of these sheets, and I have certain royal urgencies that need attending to." He stroked her cheek tenderly, his face hovering inches from hers. He smiled as he watched her battle her own self to try and remain impassive, his proximity obviously affecting her very much.

"But Master!"

"As my loyal subject, is it not your duty to satisfy your king?" He nuzzled her neck, his lips tracing over the delicate curve that escaped her black robes.

"Yes, and I would gladly, but this is not your bed. I do believe Edward would be most unhappy to learn we did...that...here."

"Then let us make haste, else anyone catch us."


End file.
